Or Forever Hold Your Peace
by lauren125
Summary: Wedding bells ring signaling Eddie's wedding day! ... but something isn't quite right. Without Jamie waiting at the altar will Eddie want to say I do? Will Jamie let her marry the wrong man, or will he voice an objection?


A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't written much lately but I had a little idea kind of based on the Taylor Swift song Speak Now. This is going to be a shorter story, probably only 3 chapters. Thanks for Reading and i hope you enjoy it! I don't own Blue Bloods (also please don't comment on how I spelled Edie instead of eddie :))

Jamie rolled his eyes as Edie's phone began to shrill again for about the 4th or 5th time in an hour.

"No, I told them I wouldn't be there until 2...well I'm at work right now so tell them I'll be there to pick it up at 2" Edie declared to someone, probably her mother or maid of honor, over the phone.

Jamie had been avoiding the subject all week, well actually for the past several months, but now it was unavoidable. Edie's big day was now only two days away, for better or for worse.

"So you ready?" Jamie asked as she hung up the phone

"For what? Did we get a report while I was on the phone?" Edie asked

"No for your big day! You ready to tie the knot with Jason the bank guy"

"Reagan, for the millionth time his name is Jay and he's a stock broker. Not everyone who works on Wall Street is a banker, in fact there are probably more stock brokers than bankers on Wall Street"

"Stock broker, banker, whatever you ready?"

Edie hesitated. "Yeah I'm ready- well actually no. I'm not ready for the rehearsal dinner, bridesmaids luncheon, ceremony or reception. There are still like a million things to do"

"Isn't that all of it? I thought your mom and Haley were handling everything"

"They're handling a lot of things but a wedding is a lot of work"

"Trust me I know" Jamie griped thinking back to a time six short years ago when he was being dragged to meetings with wedding planners choosing colors and cakes. That was back before things went south with Sydney.

"No cold feet yet?" He continued

Again Edie hesitated which gave Jamie the answer he was looking for "No! Of course not!" She assured him anyway

"Where's the ring?" He asked gesturing toward her naked hand

"I didn't want it to get messed up if we ever actually see some action on this tour.

Are you working Saturday?" Edie asked quickly changing the subject

"Yeah since somebody decided to take the day off and steal Walsh for a bridesmaids luncheon looks like I'll be picking up the slack" Jamie joked

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Reagan. You'll be there though right?"

"Yeah I'll be there in the crowd with everyone else" Jamie said subtly hinting at the fact that he was a little hurt not to be in the wedding party. After all before this jay guy came along him and Edie were the dynamic duo.

"I still wish you could've been in the wedding party. Jay just had so many guys he wanted in the wedding." Edie said picking up on the hint

"Hey don't worry about me it's your special day" Jamie said as his heart slowly shattered

"Did you ever find a date?" Edie asked nonchalantly not realizing how that question was like salt in the wound.

"No it looks like I might end up with my sister as my 'date' for the evening"

"I thought you were asking that law school girl Dana?"

"She's in California that weekend"

"Well what about that girl from your class at the academy?"

"She's married so that's a no"

"What about that Doctor you dated a while back?"

"You really want me to bring my ex girlfriend to your wedding?"

"Oh yeah when you say it like that it sounds like a bad idea" Edie conceded "well it'll be nice to have Erin there" Edie continued trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah I guess." Jamie agreed. "So I guess this is like the bachelorette party of our tours. My last day out with officer Janko" he noted

"I guess you could call it that, but my bachelorette party had a whole lot more booze."

"Knowing how much you can put away I'm sure it did"

Edie zoned off, clearly in thought.

"How did you know Sydney wasn't the one for you?" She asked out of the blue several minutes later

"What?" Jamie asked caught off guard

"How did you know it wasn't going to work?" She repeated

"Well when she handed me the ring and said she wasn't going through with it that was pretty much my indicator" he said bluntly trying to make light of a crappy situation

"Oh I'm sorry I knew you called it off I just never knew why" she said awkwardly

"No problem" Jamie replied. He was about to crack a joke about not recommending the whole calling off the wedding thing but he didn't know if that was true in this case. Sure calling off the wedding is a pain, an expensive pain at that, and it pisses people off but when it's not right it's not right. Jamie still had his reservations about this guy. Maybe calling it off wouldn't be the end of her world.

The tour was relatively quiet and right on time the rolled back into the precinct. End of tour. Jamie parked and turned to face Edie. "Well, I guess this is it. It's been nice riding with you officer Janko." He'd always kind of hoped that when this time came he'd be saying those words under the context that they had chosen to stop riding together, so they could be together. Unfortunately that was not the case today and Edie, per normal, laughed it off.

"Oh come on Reagan, I'll be back in like 2 weeks, same Edie just after a nice little honey moon...and with a ring"

"Another ring for you to not wear?" He asked again gesturing to her bare hand.

"I told you I just don't want to mess it up on the job"

"Okay okay!" Jamie said backing off of the subject. "Let's go inside you've got a wedding to prep" he said

They went inside and changed. By the time Jamie walked outside he saw eddies car was already gone. He knew she would be back and they'd still be partners but part of him felt like he was loosing his partner. The nights at the bar were over. Him being the one to comfort her after a hard tour was over. People suspecting them of some dubious secret relationship was (hopefully) over. While technically only her name would change something about the dynamic would never really be the same. Maybe it's that dynamic that caused everyone to suspect a secret relationship; maybe that explains why a wedding would change everything. Maybe that dynamic was really a spark, an ember ready to flame into a burning blaze at moments notice. An ember now stomped out, smothered by jack the finance guy, or whatever his name was.

Later that night, or early the next morning rather, Eddie was trying to fall asleep. When she closed her eyes she pictured herself, adorned in her wedding dress, veil in place. She was standing in the vestibule of the church waiting for the music to start. The procession started and she took a deep breath as she entered the church. She took two steps down the aisle then looked to the altar but when her groom turned around it was not Jay, but Jamie. The dream in itself wasn't terrible, except for the fact that for better or for worse in less than forty eight hours a church would be full of people gathered together to witness the holy matrimony of Edit Marie Janko and Jay Peter McGuire.

The next day was Edie and Jamie's day off anyway. Jamie decided to pick up an extra tour to keep his thought occupied. He hated sitting around thinking about Edie preparing to get married. Luckily for Jamie the tour was eventful and the day passed quickly. Unluckily for Edie the day passed quickly, she still had hours and hours of work left to do before everything would be ready.

Saturday morning Jamie woke up early so he could get his suit ready. He was going to have to change at the precinct after tour if he was going to make it on time to the wedding. He arrived at work early and was waiting at the RMP when Kara's partner Josh Rollins walked up.

"Hey Reagan we ridin' together today?"

"Yeah guess so, while our partners are off at the spa" Jamie joked

"Wouldn't that be nice" Rollins laughed

The guys made small talk throughout the morning, a nice start to the tour. When lunch time rolled around the age old lunch debate began.

"So it's getting to be that time what do ya wanna do for lunch?" Jamie asked

"I don't know but wherever we go its on me" Rollins replied

"And whys that?" Jamie asked in confusion

"Because you and your pal Janko saved me a lot of money"

"What are ya talkin about?" Jamie asked innocently

"There was this big bet at the house, everyone thought you and Janko would get together and we had bets on how long it would take. Me personally, I had $100 on two years, but that was a year or so ago. Now that she's gettin hitched everybody is off the hook so you saved me 100 bucks"

"There were bets?" Jamie asked his face growing beet red

"Oh yeah you two have such a good dynamic on the job that you had everyone talking"

Jamie let that sink in as he also let the other officer buy him a salad for wasn't mad, a little embarrassed maybe, but had he known about the bets he might have even put some money down himself. At least back before this Jake character came into the picture. Jamie thought back to the day he first found out about edie's new man. It all started when things got really busy at work. Edie started taking a class narcotics class offered by the department and Jamie took up a two week gig moonlighting for some big shot visiting New York City. They worked day tours together then every night Jamie would go back to work for several hours and three nights a week Edie had a class. Apparently on one of the other 4 nights of the week Edie went out with some friends one of whom brought along Jackson the banker. The next week on the job Edie seemed a little distracted and more tired than usually but Jamie just attributed it to the extra class she was taking. When his moonlighting gig finally concluded and he class wound down Jamie suggested one night after tour that they go get drinks.

"Sorry Reagan can I get a Raincheck? I've got a lot of housekeeping to catch up on." Edie replied

Jamie thought this was a little strange since Edie wasn't the neatest of people but he let it go. A couple days later they were finishing a tour around happy hour so again he decided to give it s shot "you wanna grab some drinks at EOT? We could go to happy hours at Lucky's" he suggested knowing Luckys was her favorite happy hour.

"I'm gonna have to take another Raincheck I've got plans tonight" she politely declined

"Janko you got some side business I should be worried about?" Jamie joked "I mean we haven't hung out in two or three weeks and now you've got chores and plans all the time" he continued with a smile, simply joking

"No but I Um started seeing this guy" she explained

"Oh. That's good" Jamie was taken aback. It wasn't unheard of that Edie to have a boyfriend but it caught Jamie off guard.

After a long awkward silence Jamie continued "so how long have you been seeing this guy?"

His shock was only furthered when she replied "oh I don't know three weeks or so? Maybe four?"

The next couple months the distance between the partners grew. Of course on the job it was like they never missed a beat; however, outside of work they became practically strangers. For this reason Jamie had a few flings here and there, mostly girls he met at the bar or someone who was a friend of a friend. These simple flings never amounted to much. This was the kind of dating Jamie was used to on his part and edie's. Although he'd never admit it part of him was certain they were both just filling a void until their careers took a turn in different directions so they could be together, at least that's what he hoped was true until one afternoon a slight scheduling discrepancy sent them spiraling down the path of no return.

It was several months since Edie had finally confessed to Jamie that she was in a relationship with this Wall Street guy when Jamie noticed what he thought to be a mistake in the work schedule.

"Hey Edie I don't see your name on the schedule for this weekend want me to go talk to sarge? Get things cleared up?" Jamie asked innocently. He was basically already en route to renzullis office even Edie stopped him, "no actually I did that on purpose"

Jamie was confused because vacation days were rarely taken in this line of work. Good cops were known for almost never taking a day off. This wasn't like Edie. "What you doing mean? You're taking the weekend off or somethin?" He asked

"Yeah, Jay invited me to spend the weekend with his family at their summer house in Rhode Island. They're taking the boat out for the first time this season and apparently that's a pretty big deal for people who own boats."

"Edie, do you hear yourself? Summer house? People who own boats?"

"I know it sounds all pretentious or glamorous or whatever but who cares?"

Luckily a call then came over the air stopping Jamie from saying something about this little vacation idea that he might later regret.

By the time Edie came back Monday morning everything had changed.

"So how was your little weekend getaway?" He asked knowing she was just waiting for him to ask. He could see it in her giddy little smirk

"It was amazing and I've got big news" she cooed with excitement

"What? You and Mr money bags got a little dirty?" He asked half joking half prodding to get the scoop on serious things were

"We're engaged!" Edie blurted in response

Jamie was stunned. He never in a million years saw that one coming.

Absolutely speechless all Jamie could muster was "...wow, well congrats partner"

"Isn't this exciting!" Edie gushed

"Yeah exciting, and surprising" Jamie said he knew he better keep it at that. Lately he had been biting his tongue a lot trying not to crush Edie with his disapproval.

"It was such a surprise! But Jamie it was wonderful I wish You could've seen it. We had been on the boat all day then we went to a nice dinner with his family and after dinner he took me out on the beach and we were walking then out of nowhere he just got down on one knee."

"Sounds...fantastic" Jamie said trying to be supportive

"It was it was! I'm normally not all mushy and romantic like this but it was like all at once he made me feel like a princess" Edie continued to babble on and on about the engagement.

After tour Jamie drove straight to Erins office, knowing his sister would still be at work. Her assistant led him to her office where she was busy working on a deposition.

"Jamie, come on in" Erin said raising an eyebrow when she saw her little brother walk in

"Hey mind if we talk a second?" He asked

"Come sit down" she said sensing something was wrong

"I just wanted to let you know Edie got engaged" he said not knowing how else to put it

"Jamie I'm so sorry I know how you feel about her"

"Erin it's not like that! Seriously, she's my partner it's not romantic between us"

"Jamie you might not want to admit it in plain terms, but I can see that you love her."

"Okay maybe I do love her but it's not romantic it's more like how I love you and Nicky and I would do anything to protect you two even though you don't need my protection. That's how I feel about Edie."

"Then why are you sitting in my office telling me about her engagement?"

"Because I thought you should know and I didn't know how else to tell you"

"You thought I should know? We both know that's not why you're here" Erin said sounding more lawyer-y than usual.

Jamie sighed. "Come on Jamie what's this about?" She prodded

"It's not the engagement that's the problem. It's the fact that this guy, he's not right for her. I'm not necessarily jealous of him but I know I could treat her better than he does. She deserves the best and I don't think he's the best." Jamie admitted

"Why do you say that?" Erin asked

"They just come from different worlds. I haven't met the guy which I think is a bad sign like what guy doesn't want to meet the person his girlfriend is on patrol with eight or more hours a day six days a week? On top of that from what I understand he's from a wealthy family, Edie has a mom she doesn't talk to and a father in prison, two different worlds. He's a stock broker and like I said I don't know him but I don't see how he could understand the demands of the job, and I don't want her to get hurt when he can't take it anymore. Plus they've been dating for less than a year I just don't see how it can be right for her"

"Do you think you're giving this guy a fair shot?"

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this. I want what's best for her."

"I know you do" Erin said knowing there was not much she or Jamie could do to change the situation

"I guess I just have to try to be supportive for her sake" he said

"I think that's the best think you can do. I know it's hard but you can't tell her this without pushing her away. If he's really not right for her she has to figure it out for herself.


End file.
